Discontinued
by NyxShadowfur
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again my lovely readers! A new story has been set, and it is in the RWBY Universe! This will follow the stories of my OC, a faunus known as Nyx 'Ebon' Duskwind. Quick details on her, she is five feet tall exact, she's a mercenary in a sense, prefers melee fighting, and she has a Beowolf Alpha has a follower/guard/lover. There will be more details on why she has one later in the story , anyways! On with the chapter!**

In the dark forest at night, the chilling, frigid wind travels effortlessly through the night, howling into the night sky. In this forest, there appears to be a hooded figure, walking back to a fire, black as a starless night to drop firewood into the fire. Once the wood burns to the same color as the fire, the hooded figure sits down, a black tail, with red spots, from underneath the cloak swaying slowly against the ground, brushing the dirt beneath the figure. The figure looks around, seeing the fog thicken, reducing the range of vision, as a large wolf-like creature stalks the figure within the fog. The figure lets out a gentle sigh, as the hood is pulled back, revealing a young woman. The woman, appearing young, has eyes black as night, and a pair of wolf ears atop her head. She opens up her cloak, letting her outfit, being black padded leggings, black boots, and a black shirt, while her left arm, elbow to fingers, is a black gauntlet, with a single bladed axe slung across her back. The wolf-like creature began to move closer, moving into the proper position and was ready to pounce. Before the creature could pounce, the woman spoke, "Ebonfang, I know you're there, just come on out." as the creature, being a Beowolf, walks out, and speaks back to the woman. "Nyx, it's not fun anymore if you don't get scared." as she shakes her head. She replies "We're the ones who are bonded via a telepathic link, due to my issue that found you, I know where you're at all times, and vice versa. Come on, sit down, it's a cold night, and my cloak won't be enough." as Ebonfang walked over to Nyx, and wrapped himself around her. Ebonfang said "I'll protect you, from others, or the weather." as he made sure to keep Nyx warm.

Nyx smiled, and scooted up closer to Ebonfang's muzzle, and kissed him softly, then got comfy. She replied "I know you will, and I'll make sure to protect you as well." as Ebonfang smiled from the kiss. He said "Go on and rest little Nyx, and you know I will protect my mate to the very end, even if it costs my life." as Nyx yawned cutely. Nyx said "Ebonfang, don't say that please, you found me enraged, and my attack at you, caused our minds to link, you know exactly what I am capable of, but in the morning, we must continue, we're needing to move closer to the city of Vale, I'm low on supplies, and you'll need to mask my scent, I see more Grimm on the horizon." as Ebonfang nodded. He replied "You seem to love attracting Grimm, but I'll make sure to hide your scent as best as I can, but rest now Nyx, you've been on your feet all day." as Nyx continued to get comfy with Ebonfang, and slowly fell asleep in his grasp. Ebonfang held Nyx close to her, and makes sure to embed his scent, through rubbing, on her, so Grimm can smell him, and choose to leave Nyx alone. Ebonfang held Nyx tight, and turned himself around so he faced the wind, and by doing that he kept her nice and warm. Ebonfang looked at her, and even knew he could end her right there, and no one would know, but he felt naturally attracted to her, and chose to ignore his tendencies, and enjoy Nyx.

The night went by slowly, as Ebonfang did fall asleep with Nyx, just an hour after she did. When the first beam of light from dawn came down, it hit Nyx which made her slowly stir in her sleep and wake up slowly. Nyx woke up with a cute little yawn, followed by some stretching to wake her up faster. As she stretched, she heard a branch break and that made her a little paranoid, as she quickly killed the fire and used her semblance to turn into a small orb of fire, and jump around the tree tops. As Nyx jumped, she only went fifty feet before seeing an Atlas scout party following the tracks left by Ebonfang. She cursed to herself and quickly dashed back to the campsite and saw that Ebonfang was still sleeping. She used her telepathic link with him to wake him up, "Ebonfang! Wake up! Atlas! They're here! They're here! Wake up!" as she even smacked him with her gauntlet. The smack woke him up, as he growled at her, but he just heard what she said. Ebonfang replied "Wait….Atlas?! Here already!?" as Nyx nodded and turned back into her wisp-like form. Ebonfang said "Nyx, make your way to the town, I'll draw their attention away, stay safe." as Ebonfang licked Nyx, howled loudly, and ran off. After being licked, Nyx, as her orb, got smaller, but faster and ran off into the forest. She continued to run and run, and quickly came across train tracks and looked around for any trains.

Nyx saw in the distance that a train was coming down the tracks, and coming fast. Nyx knew that it would have to go into town, or at least a place near the town and waited for the train to get close. Once the train was close enough, Nyx lept through the side of the train, and reformed herself, hitting the other side of the train, causing something to fall, and knock her out, as she was now hidden under crates and boxes. As Nyx traveled with the train, she never realized that the train was stopped, picked up by some carriers, and taken to a dock, inside the city of Vale. Nyx eventually woke up, with enough room between the boxes and saw that there was White Fang members, grabbing boxes with the Schnee logo on it. She kept quiet and looked around, and overheard a man say loudly "No no no! I said over there! Be careful with that Dust!" as Nyx looked for the source of the voice, and saw the man with bright orange hair, puffing a cigar.

Nyx struggled to get up, and in the end couldn't, as she had to turn into a wisp and quickly leap out of the rubble and onto a warehouse building. Once on top, she turned back into her normal self and stuck to the shadows, observing the event down below her. Nyx watched and watched, seeing all of the White Fang moving boxes around to other places. She continues to listen and look around, then sees the man with orange hair walk over to an open warehouse. She saw that he was talking to a man with gray hair, and a woman with green hair, as the orange haired man was being showing what he was doing via gestures. As he was doing his gestures, he was interrupted by a woman with black hair, and in a red dress, who seemed to have a sort of control over the orange haired man. Nyx wanting to know more, as she decided to take her time to become her wisp, which happens in a minute.

Now in her proper form, being much smaller, she hovers up, and immediately darts down to the warehouse, and jumps around, being much faster now. Once inside the warehouse, she sticks to the shadows, but being at the end of their conversation, with all of them walking away. As Nyx watched this, the woman in the turned her head, looking directly at her, but Nyx saw it as the area she was in. The woman walked toward the area, and in a quick burst, Nyx was surrounded by orange fire. Nyx quickly lept up, but was slammed back down into the ground, forcing her out of her wisp form. Now trapped in the fire, the woman walks up to Nyx and begins to close it, as the woman said "State your business. Now." as Nyx hesitated and couldn't respond immediately. The fire trap began to close faster, as Nyx took her stance, and did a quick transform, able to leap out, but reform immediately.

Nyx said "Please! Don't! I'm sorry! I'm not from here! I'm on the run! I ended up here after going unconscious in a train car!" as the woman looked at Nyx, seeing that her outfit is unnatural to Vale. The woman continued to stare at Nyx, then said "Follow me." as the woman walked off to a back room, as Nyx was hesitant to follow, but did so. She followed the woman into the room and saw that it had a table and two chairs. The woman sat down in the farther chair, as once Nyx was inside, the door shut. The woman said sternly "Take a seat." as Nyx turned into her wisp briefly, and jumped to the chair, landing and turning back to normal. The woman said "I want you to tell me everything. Every single detail." as Nyx had an innate fear, but also respect to her. She took a deep breath, and placed her weapon on the table, and slid it to her, showing that she will talk. She said "I'm on the run from Atlas, I'm a criminal in a sense, but not in the way you'd think. I made it to Vale, and have been hiding in the outskirts of the forests here. I hopped on the train going to Vale, and knocked myself out when going in through my semblance. Next thing you know, I'm here." as the woman nodded.

The woman said "Tell me, why are you wanted by Atlas." as Nyx looked at her weapon, then at the woman. She said "One year ago, I was wandering through the continent Atlas, with a group of friends, not the morally correct, but friends. We wandered continent to continent, stealing and surviving, and one day we wanted to attack Atlas. We wanted to steal enough enough to live like queens and kings, that didn't happen." as the woman continued to listen. "In the planning, we were caught, and a friend of my attacked, causing them to open fire. My friends, being seven, were reduced down to three, and what I saw made me enrage. I turned into a monster, a freak, a Grimm human hybrid, and tore through Atlas soldiers like they were paper. I was quickly outnumbered and was on the verge of death, so I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran, until I couldn't run anymore and collapsed in a pile of snow. I woke up hours later, alive, to a beowolf alpha. I was scared, but then something happened, the beowolf and I bonded telepathically right there. I left my form just as the alpha attacked, but instead of me dying, we both were sent back, and heard each other. We both recovered and saw that we heard each other's thoughts and at the time, Atlas soldiers saw us together and not fighting. In a fear, I just said 'GRAB ME AND RUN.' and to my surprise, the beowolf nodded and did exactly that. Ever sense, I've named the beowolf Ebonfang, and we've been on the run together ever since." as the woman nodded.

She said "Little faunus, I'm Cinder, Cinder Fall. It appears to me you have been through a lot. Maybe you'd like to have vengeance? Or maybe be free of your wrongs?" as those options sounded incredible to her. Nyx replied "Cinder…." as her face is down, then looks up at her, her black eyes connecting with Cinder's eyes. "I want to avenge my fallen friends, and I want to be free of my crimes. If you offer that, I want in." as Cinder smiled. She said "My dear friend, I can offer that and more. What is your name?" and before Nyx could respond, a guard yelled "BEOWOLF!" as Nyx ran outside and saw it was Ebonfang. She heard Ebonfang yell "WHERE IS NYX!" and thrash around at guards, being tossed around like nothing. Cinder followed afterwards and witnessed this. She said "Go to the beowolf." as Nyx did her quick change and darted to Ebonfang, and appeared right there with him.

He immediately stopped attacking and let the others attack him, as they did nothing to him. He said "Did they hurt you Nyx? Did I need to murder them all?" as Nyx shook her head. She replied "Ebonfang, calm yourself, I'm fine, in fact…." as Cinder was right there, on time. "Ebonfang, Cinder there, is giving us a chance at redemption, we can be free from Atlas, doesn't that sound amazing?!" as Ebonfang looked at Cinder, then at Nyx. He replied "Yes Nyx, that does sound amazing, if that makes you happy, then I too, will be happy." as he gave Nyx a tender lick. Cinder called off everyone from attacking and looked at Nyx. She said "What is your name little faunus?" as she was handing her back the axe. Nyx grabbed the axe and replied "Nyx Duskwind, at your service." and bowed respectfully at Cinder, with Ebonfang doing the same.

Cinder smiled and said "Nyx, tell me, what exactly are you profound at?" as Nyx got up. She said "Cinder, I am a mercenary to an extent, but I'm a scout, keen hand to hand fighter, and a distraction, you can send me in to cause a lot of destruction, in a short amount of time." as Cinder smirked at Nyx. She said "Well, we can definitely use you, but for now Nyx, since it is night, you may get some rest and go into town to recover, here have some Lien." as Cinder tossed Nyx a wallet filled to the brim with Lien. Nyx thanked Cinder and transformed into her wisp. She said "Ebonfang, you know the drill, stay to the forest, stay hidden, stay protected, I'll check on you every night before bed." as Ebonfang nodded and ran off into the forest.

Nyx smiled as she saw Ebonfang run off, as she turned wisp in moments and quickly flew up into the sky, and darted off into night sky, making herself to the town in minutes. Once she was at the town, she turned back into her normal self and hit the ground softly. She looked around, finding a spot she can at least rest for a night, and found a small hotel she can use. She ran over to the hotel and paid for a room, got the key, and went to the room. Once she made it inside the room, she went to her bed, and hit it hard, falling asleep immediately and having a smile present on her face.

 **Here we are everyone! A new setting! We're now in the land of Remnant from the anime known as RWBY! This story will be more story based, and less erotic based, but will have it's fair share of erotic moments, so don't get too disappointed. The chapters will be labeled E- for Erotica once inside the stories. Until next time everyone! Agenda: A New World of Warcraft Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, An Encounter with All Creatures of Sanctuary, The Lustful Adventures in Skyrim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again everyone! The next chapter of Nyx's story in Vale! What will happen? What will she learn? How will others view her? Do you think she is good or bad? Also readers! Tell me how you think of my non-erotic stories! I'd love to hear feedback on it! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Being late at night still, Nyx lays in her bed, squirming around like she is having a nightmare. Nyx grunts in her sleep, thrashing her head around and saying "N-No! Stop!" in her sleep. Within her mind, Nyx dreams about a gray and white landscape that resembles a building with soldiers everywhere. She screams in her dream "LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!" which she screams in a sleepy voice into the room. In her dream, her eyes go wide, as she sees an all black figure, shoot a gray figure on the ground. Her eyes tear up as she sees the crimson stain on the gray floor.

In the room, Nyx wakes up in a sudden fit, her hair extends to go down to where her tail, instead of being at her shoulder. She thrashes around on the bed, her canines becoming larger and sharper, while also making wolf like sounds. On her face, she claws at it, as an actual Grimm mask forms quickly, followed by a loud, long, evil howl. Nyx, being in her enraged form, looks around angrily, looking for something to fight, and glances at a mirror, seeing herself. She quickly leapt back, and slowly walked up to the mirror, her head tilted to the side. She inspects herself at the mirror, and takes a deep breath, slowly reverting back into her normal self.

Once normal, she sighs and looks into the mirror, seeing the reflection of her enraged self. She says to herself "I've fallen into black, I've fought the beast inside me, I've tamed it, and despite it all, I'm still me." as the sun just starts to rise. She walks away from the mirror, and goes into her bags to look for anything casual to wear. She looks at her scroll, and since it is around the fall time, and sees that she has nothing to wear except for her armor. She decided she would have to go into town, after a shower. Nyx walked into the shower, and stripped down out of her armor, and left it on the sink.

Once completely naked, she steps into the shower, and turns it on, letting the warm water flow against her skin, hair, and tail. She looked down at her body, looking at how scarred she is, and running her fingers over the claw marks and bullet scars she has. She sits down on a chair that is in her shower, and looks at the water flow off of her, while subconsciously cleaning herself. She said "They died to save me, why me…...What made me so special. Incendus…...Tydus….Roxanne, why….I was weak back then, why did you let me live." as she slammed her first into the wall, and sighed.

Nyx quickly turned the shower off, dried off, put her armor back on, grabbed her lien, folded down her axe, and went off into town. Nyx, forgetting her cloak, quickly runs back inside and grabs it, puts it on, then runs back outside and goes into town, with the hood up. She slowly walks back into town, and looks around from beneath her hood, seeing all that the town has to offer. While she wanders aimlessly, she looks around, sight seeing at this point.

As she wanders, she walks into a clothing store, and looks around at all the things she could buy, while the store security glances over at her, being suspicious of her due to her cloak.

She looks at all the outfits she could buy, and walks past them, wanting to find something that catches her eye. As she walks around the store, she finds nothing and nothing, looking at all the articles of clothing, and sighing softly. Just as she was about to leave, she saw something that caught her eye. She quickly ran over to it, and grabbed it, then headed over to a dressing room to try on it.

Once she made it inside the dressing room, she undid her cloak, and took her armor off, now being in her purple bra and panties, puts on the short shorts, revealing a lot of her legs, and then puts on the shirt, which was very tight, but fit her well. She went into the mirror and saw herself, liking how the outfit was, as she also grabbed a pair of black leggings, which are normal, and put them on over the shorts. She said to herself "This will do." and takes it all off to put her normal attire back on. Holding it all, she walks up to the counter, and pays for it all, then leaves the store quickly, smiling to herself.

As she was walking out of the store, she was immediately knocked down by a girl in a red hood, who was also walking. The girl said "Sorry! Terribly sorry! I didn't see you there!" as she offered a hand to Nyx. She grabbed the hand, and was pulled up to her feet, then replied "No worries, I wasn't paying attention." as she looked up and saw a girl with dark hair with red tips, black blouse with a high collar, and most importantly, the silver eyes. The girl said "I'm terribly sorry still! I should pay attention to where I'm walking! Your mother must be so concerned about you." as Nyx's wolf ears go down, in an aggressive like manner.

Nyx replied "I'm not a little girl, the height is what makes people see I'm younger, I'm 19 years old girl." as the girl noticed she was a faunus too. The girl said "Well, I said sorry, I'm Ruby, again, I'm very sorry, and you're a faunus!? C-Could I pet your ears?" as Nyx rolled her eyes. Nyx replied "I'm normally called Ebon, odd name I know, but since I did snap a little…" and tilted her head, and pointed her ears up. Ruby, almost immediately began to rub and pet Nyx's soft wolf ears. Ruby said happily "They're so soft! I can pet them all day!" as Nyx make a cute little sound, while her tail also started wagging, which caught Ruby's attention.

Ruby yelled out "YOU HAVE A TAIL? OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ADORABLE!" as Nyx kept making her cute little sounds from all of Ruby's petting. The petting was soon cut short as both of them heard someone yell "RUBES! Where are you! We told you not to run off!" and turning a corner come a woman with long yellow hair, a woman with black hair and a bow tie in her hair, and a woman with white short hair, all in different attire. The yellow one yelled "Ruby! Don't pet strangers!" and Ruby yelled back "She let me!" and Nyx kept giggling to herself.

The trio quickly ran up to Ruby and all talked with her, while Nyx turned her back and started to walk slowly away. Just as she was walking, Ruby came up behind her, and dragged her back slowly, which made her go along with it, since allies would be crucial to a new area. Ruby said "I just ran into her, literally, her name is Ebon." as Nyx waved at them. The yellow haired one said "Hi there Ebon, I'm Yang." then the black haired one said "Blake, pleasure to meet you." and the white haired one said "Weiss." and Nyx smiled. She replied "A pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Ebon, that's it, I'm a drifter, nothing too special about me." as Ruby said "What? Everyone has a story! I'm sure you have plenty of stories! Can you please tell us some?" as Nyx took a moment to think, then replied "Find me a good spot to sit down at then, I'd love to sit down." as they smiled and Yang picked up Nyx.

All of them walked off, going to the fabled Beacon Academy, where they all sat down at some outside tables. Nyx sat on a table, while everyone else sat down around her. Nyx cleared her throat and said "Well, if I can start anywhere, all I can start is from what I remember. I remember being with a not so good group of people who I called my family. We stole anything and everything just to survive, from doing that, I've been everywhere, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas, even spent a little time in Menagerie, but in Atlas, we were separated, and I ran to here. I prefer not to go into detail because it's not a pretty past. We got separated in Atlas, and forced separation, so I'm not sure if they even made it out." as everyone was intently listening.

Nyx continued on "I've had to teach myself to fight, and the way I've learned was get in fast, cause a lot of damage, then get out." and brought out her axe, Twilight's Peak, "And Twilight's Peak here hasn't let me down yet, I'm a skilled fighter, needless to say and my training makes me pretty much a mercenary." and she even saw that Ruby was extremely fascinated by her weapon. Nyx looked at Ruby, and handed her weapon over, and Ruby easily grabbed it, and began to inspecting it. She continued on "Hand-crafted, based off my friend's design, a single blade able to cut through the thickest of steel. Ruby, press the button on the hilt." as Ruby did it, and the axe blade was coated in a heavy black flame, as well as the tip igniting.

"I can fire globs of napalm that stick to anything, and if I need to get more aggressive, the blade splits and forms claws, which I use to rip and tear, follow my faunus instincts of being a wolf." Nyx continued on. Nyx did notice Blake get a different look from her saying she was a wolf faunus, which made her a little suspicious. Ruby handed Nyx's weapon back, and she pressed a button, causing the axe blade to split apart, and form a gauntlet of razor sharp claws. Ruby was still very amazed by her weapon, and she pressed the same button to turn it back to normal. Yang brought up the idea of "Hey! You could live here! Become a student at Beacon! Granted the semester has already started, but I'm sure you can convince the headmaster to let you join in! You'd make a fine addition to the school!"

Nyx took a moment to think, weighing the options, and looks at Yang. She replies "I'll consider the idea, I'll have to take some more time, seeing if I do plan on staying here, a drifter always leaves without making an impact." as everyone nodded. Nyx said "Well, I'm gonna do what drifters do best, stay out of everyone's way, and look around to see what I can do in my stay, I guess I can show you four my semblance." as everyone got really eager now. Nyx smiled and began to burn away into black fire, losing all of her mass in seconds, until finally being a small orb of fire, that they could all hold in their hand.

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all held Nyx in her wisp form, and Nyx said "Quite handy when traveling, I make good time, anyways…." as Nyx slowly floats up, "I'll be seeing you four around." and dashes off without a sound. In moments, she arrived back at the docks, and quickly ran to find Cinder, which she found quickly. Nyx went up to her, near the place she encountered her, "Cinder! I have news! A group of aspiring huntresses want me to try and join Beacon Academy!" as Cinder smiled widely and looked at her. She said "Nyx, follow that path, get into Beacon Academy, earn their trust, and report to me as much as possible with intel." as Nyx nodded.

 **And here we are everyone, the next chapter with Nyx Duskwind! Is she following the right path still? Is she aware of her actions? Will she keep working for Cinder? Continue reading to find out more! Apologies for taking so long, been busy. Agenda: Halo Story, World of Warcraft Story, Diablo Story, and Fallout Story. Until next time everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And back again! Here we are in the land on Remnant! Nyx has finally been told of her first task! Getting into Beacon Academy! Will she step up to the plate, and actually manage to do so before the upcoming Vytal Festival? Find out in this current installment of the chapter!**

After being notified of what she has to do, Nyx woke up the next morning, and decides to pay a visit to the headmaster of Beacon. Nyx traveled back into the town, being in her simple attire that she recently bought, as it was more comfortable. She kept her gauntlet on her, as that was her best form of defense when traveling light, despite also still having her weapon on her too. She made it to Beacon Academy in good time, even without having to use her semblance to travel that fast. She looked around, seeing that it was empty, but knew the semester started, thanks to Ruby and her friends. She walked around the campus grounds, until she was stopped by a man, with a coffee mug, white hair, nice attire, and a cane. He said "Excuse me, are you, Ebon perhaps?" as Nyx nodded at him.

She replied "Yes, I'm Ebon, I assume you're the headmaster of this academy." as he nodded at her, then took a sip from his mug. He continued on, "I was notified of your, presence, by one of my teams here, Team RWBY. They spoke highly of you, and wanted you on their team." as Nyx continued to listen. He said "Despite the semester having already been started, I can allow you entry, on a different term. If you agree, all you have to do is beat one team in a fight. I know all the teams and their combat skills, I'd like to deem yours." as Nyx took a moment to think. She said "I accept your offer, let me go get my combat attire then, I'll be quick." as she burnt away into her wisp, and flew off.

Ozpin looked at the wisp fly off, and sipped his coffee casually, then glanced at a pocket watch, and just as he closed it, the wisp was back, and turned back into Ebon. She appeared, in her heavy plated armor, holding her weapon proudly, as Ozpin was pleased to see her armored. He went on and said "Come with me, we'll get the fight set up immediately." as he started to walk off. Nyx quickly followed after him, and looked at the school, being very fascinated by it, as she appears awestruck, but only uses it as a facade. He smiled, seeing that she was fascinated by his academy, and finally appeared in the combat room, where Team CRDL waiting patiently.

Nyx looked at the team, who was scoffing at her, as she shrugged it off. Ozpin said to everyone, "Attention students, we are here to judge a potential newcomer to our beloved academy. Ebon here wishes to join our student body, so we shall give her a fighting chance. If she can single handedly defeat Team CRDL, she will gain admittance to the school, and a team can offer to take her. Team CRDL, are you ready for a combat encounter?" as they all nodded and agreed, and had banter in their team. Ozpin looked at Nyx and said "Ebon, are you ready for your, test?" as Nyx put on her mask, which was a handcrafted ornate skull helmet. The helmet hid everything on her face, except her eyes, as she said "Ready." and Ozpin left, signalling the start of the fight.

Nyx looked forward to Team CRDL, who was taunting her, as she looked at her weapon, and put it on her back, and said "I'll win without a weapon." as they were laughing at her. She cracked her neck, and looked at all of them, as she closed both her eyes, making her eyes invisible in her helmet. Team CRDL slowly began to make their way over to her, while Ozpin watched all of their aura, but was shocked to see that Nyx had no aura. Instead of stopping the fight, he scanned the fight, and recorded it, so he could learn more about her. Soon, Team CRDL surrounded Nyx, as they all were ready to strike if needed, as she started laughing like a maniac. Her eyes remained closed, as Team CRDL saw that an ominous black mist started to form around them, but no one else saw it.

They kept their guard up, but everyone except for Cardin, had their weapons shaking. They quickly lost sight of Nyx, as they all quickly walked to each other, and had their backs against each others. They looked around, and only heard footsteps, as they were started to get scared. Nyx opened one of her eyes, revealing a glowing red eye, resembling that of a Grimm. They all saw it, and started cowering in fear. She said "What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue? I guess I can make this quick." as the wolf eye vanished, enticing more fear. Cardin said "S-S-Stand your ground, she can't take us all out at once." as they continued to cower, and always look around. In a sudden scream, Russel Thrush is grabbed from the group, and cried out for mercy.

Ozpin, viewing the fight, continues to watch and see that Nyx grabbed him, and threw him out of the arena. Inside the arena, the last three began cowering in even more fear, as they saw their team mate get dragged into a shadowy abyss. Nyx said with an evil tone "What's the matter, all of you seemed confident?" as Cardin swinged wildly, only to hit nothing. Everyone outside the arena, saw Nyx standing in front of him, but the rest of Team CRDL didn't even see her. Ozpin was very fascinated by what she was doing to them, and continued to record the fight. Back inside the mist, Nyx grabbed Sky Lark from the group, and proceeded to drain his aura, and throw him out of the arena.

Now down to two, Nyx pounced at Dove Bronzewing, and proceeded to attack him down to no aura, then throw him out of the arena. Seeing his comrade get attacked, he swings, only to miss completely. In Cardin's eyes, he sees Nyx walk around, with her eyes glowing red still, she says "Awwww, you're all alone in a sea of darkness. You'll join your friends soon." as he saw an outline of a beowolf around her. In pure and utter instinct, he ran from the mist, and it faded, once he was outside the arena. Once everything was normal, Cardin saw his team out cold, and on the ground, and Nyx, still standing in the arena. Ozpin saw this and said "Victor, Ebon. Which team would like to claim her?" as Team RWBY immediately put their hands up.

Ozpin saw this and said "Ebon, you'll be assigned to Team RWBY, follow me so you can get a uniform, you'll start tomorrow. Students! Take the rest of the day off, tomorrow we start up again!" as all the students cheered. Nyx went over to where Ozpin was, and followed him, while Team RWBY all decided to go back to their dorm room, and prepare for their newest member. Nyx followed Ozpin to a room to get a uniform, and once at the room, he says "Ebon, I must say, you are definitely a more, unique fighter, you'll make a fine addition to the school." and hands her a uniform that will fit her. Ebon smiles and thanks him, then says "I'll make sure to learn to the best of my capability. I guess I finally have a reason to stay here now. Oh, where is my team's room?" as he gives her a map of the school, and points to their room.

She thanks him one more time, and begins to head out to the dorm room. She makes great time too, due to her wisp form, as she finds the room she was looking for, and knocks on it. The door opens, to Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, all smiling at Nyx. Ruby says "Welcome to our team Ebon!" as she noticed the rather poorly made sign saying 'Welcome to Team RWBY!' and smiled. She replied "It feels good to be a part of a team, might feel like a family to me again." as Nyx blushed a little from embarrassment. They all smiled, as Yang sang "Don't worry Ebon, we're a family here, and we care for each other." as that made her happy, even make her tail start wagging.

Ruby went "Awwwww!" at the sight of Nyx's tail wagging, as Nyx couldn't help but giggle. She went on ahead and shut the door, and looked at everyone, then said "Well….I guess it would help if you all knew my name." as Yang replied "We already know your name Ebon. What makes you say that?" as Nyx looked around. She replied "My actual name is Nyx, Nyx Duskwind. Ebon is my drifter name." as they all smiled. Ruby said "Nyx suits you so much more! Oh, you need a bed, well, we can offer you some blankets." as Nyx shrugged it off. She replied "I have a sleeping bag, I'll crash by one of your beds, also, nice bunk beds." as Nyx smiled. She continued on "Most of my stuff is at a hotel, I'll be back in a few, especially since the headmaster said we have the rest of the day."

They all nodded and Yang said "We'll be out and about around town, you'll find us, just listen for our loud rowdiness. And make sure to show those fangs of yours!" as the rest of them sighed at the sound of Yang's pun. Nyx smirked, and went to the window, opened it, burnt to her wisp form, and flew off without a sound, going to the docks first. She arrived at the docks quickly, and quickly ran off to find Cinder, to tell of her of her own progress. She went to the room where she first encountered Cinder, and saw her, at a table. She quickly said "Cinder! Cinder! I have incredible news!" and turned back into her normal self.

Cinder turned around and smiled, then said "Ah, Nyx, wonderful timing as always, what news do you have for me." as she sat down and looked at Nyx. She replied "I made it into a team, I made it into the academy, their leader is a girl in a red hood!" as Cinder smiled widely at hearing that. Cinder replied "I am very proud Nyx, you have earned entry into a team I wanted you to get into, remember, earn their trust, and report to me with any intelligence you receive on your scroll." as she gestured for Nyx to hand it over.

Nyx quickly handed over her scroll, as Cinder took it, and pulled out her scroll, and transferred any viable information, while also adding herself as an anonymous contact. Cinder then handed the scroll back to Nyx, and said "You have done well my friend. Go on and return to them, keep gaining information, and make sure to not spare any details." as Nyx nodded and grabbed her scroll. Nyx quickly replied "I won't let you down!" as she burnt away back into her wisp form, and flew off to the hotel she was staying at and began to pack her things. She packed up everything quickly, checked out of her room, and headed back to Beacon, and saw that it was only midday.

She quickly made it back to the academy, and saw that everyone was out and about, doing something with their team. Nyx walked slowly, going to her room, as she was stopped by no one else, other than Team CRDL, who declared a rematch. She looked at all of them unphased by their threats, as she walked past Cardin, who grabbed her and threw her back. Very enraged by this, her ears went down in an aggressive manner, as her tail fur went straight up. She growled at them, as they all laughed at her, which was a grave mistake.

She knew she had to keep her anger in check, but needed to do so to make a valid point, as her eyes glowed red. They all saw this, and saw her fur stick up on her tail, as a Grimm Mask starts forming over her face. They go still in shock as they see her appear to get more feral, as the mask fully forms in seconds. She says in a very distorted voice, "Run." as they all started to run, except for Cardin, who was too scared to move, which she intended. She walked right up to him, grabbed him by his head, and slammed him into a wall, and returned to normal, and walked off like nothing happened.

She goes back to the room and begins to unpack her things, making sure she stays out of their way, and has her own little spot. She places her sleeping bag on the wall next to Ruby and Yang's bunk bed, and makes it all comfy for her standards. In only a few minutes, she has everything of hers all set up and ready for when she decides to go and rest. Since it is just herself, she decides not to snoop around, and instead, go and change to her normal attire, so she can actually get to know her new team.

She changes quickly, and grabs her scroll, little bag, and decides just to bring her gauntlet, and quickly head out. She glances at her scroll, and sees that Cinder has left her a message to make sure she earns their trust. She puts her scroll in her bag after deleting the message, and heads off into town to find her team. She makes it into town relatively quickly, due to her being fast, as she sees all of them were out at a little diner enjoying lunch, as she quickly ran up to them.

She was quickly greeted by friendly banter, and allowed a seat, as she looks at all of them, smiling. Despite being already hired, she finds a sense of safety and friendship and family within all of them, something she hasn't felt in years. A piece of her mind tells her to actually be a part of their team, while another part of her tells her that it's all a ruse, don't fall for it. She decided to go on ahead and ignore the fact that the thought crossed her mind and enjoy the time she has with her new team.

She glances over at all of them, looking at their traits, qualities, personality, everything, and saw bits and pieces of her old friends in all of them. She listened to them, and genuinely enjoyed being in their presence, as she was glad to finally be a part of something again. Quickly after her little thought, all their food came by, and they offered to share some with her, but she politely declined.

 **And here we are again everyone! The next installment of the RWBY Fanfiction, I hope you all have been enjoying it! Sorry if my posts are really delayed from time to time, can't really rush quality, if you all view my writings as good. Agenda: Skyrim Story, World of Warcraft Story, Fallout Story. Until next time everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: (NSFW)

**Here we are again my readers! Back in the land of Remnant with the journey of Nyx! Will she gain more trust? Will she figure out that the path she follows isn't the right path? Find out in the next installment! Disclaimer, there might be some, intimacy/sex in this chapter, between Nyx and her Beowolf. Anyways! On with the chapter!**

Back at the academy, Nyx sleeps soundly in her corner, as it is late at night, with everyone else sleeping. Nyx tosses and turns gently in her sleep, before waking up in a sudden fit, as she grabs her chest, and checks for her heart beat. She still feels it, as she feels that she is in fact, sweating all over her body. She pants softly, as she gets her bearings, her ears twitching softly, followed by her slowly calming down. She quickly lays back down and gets herself comfortable position and lays there, wide awake. She tries to fall asleep, but hears her Beowolf, Ebonfang, through their mental link. She speaks in her head "Ebonfang, how are you holding up out there?" as she waits for him to respond.

He responds "Everything is fine, I've been in hiding, haven't been found yet, glad to hear that you're safe and sound. Other beowolves ignore me due to my alpha status." as Nyx smiled, which he sensed. She thought "We have plenty of time before daylight, and I can't sleep, wanna meet up?" as Nyx felt him nod back at her. She went on and thought of a spot she could meet with him, but before she did, she got a clean visual of an open spot, with a lake nearby. Ebonfang said "Is that suitable?" as Nyx began to get up and start to head out quietly. Unaware that Ruby was secretly watching her, Nyx went to get her light equipment and gauntlet, then go to the window, slightly open it, and turn into a wisp. Ruby saw this, and watched Nyx travel deep into the forest. Ruby, being nosey, wanted to find out why Nyx was travelling out that far, so she quickly geared up quietly, and followed her path.

As Nyx was flying through the cool air, she landed in a patch of opening, and took a deep breath, still in her sleeping clothes, as she shrugs it off. As she waited, she took a seat, and heard the sounds of the forest, and looking up into the starless night sky. She heard a branch break behind her, followed by snarling. She rolled her eyes and said "Ebonfang, stop playing." as the snarling stopped, and he walked out. He said "You're no fun anymore." as he walked up and sat down next to her. She quickly moved over and sat on his lap, and got comfortable, then said "I know, but you still love me." as they both chuckle. As they were conversing with each other, Ruby quickly caught up with Nyx, and managed to catch sight of Nyx, sitting with the biggest Beowolf she has ever seen.

Ruby's instincts kicked in, as she leapt from the bush, with Crescent Rose ready, and aimed at the beowolf. Just as Ruby was about to swing at Ebonfang, Nyx moved quickly, and put her gauntlet up and blocked Ruby's attack. Nyx grabbed the scythe blade, and threw Ruby back, while Ebonfang prepared to strike. Nyx put her other arm out and said "Stand down Ebonfang, she's misinformed." as Ruby was getting her bearings back from being thrown back. Nyx said "Ruby, you don't attack my friend out of nowhere! What would you do if I attacked you the first day we met!" as Ruby was confused over the word friend in this scenario.

Ruby said "Wait! You're friends with that beowolf!" as Nyx nodded, making Ruby even more bewildered. Nyx said "Long story or short story." as Ruby sat down, and had ears ready, signalling long story. Ebonfang sat down, and Nyx moved back into his lap, then looked at Ruby. She said "Alright, so….When I was with my group of friends I told you about earlier, we were in Atlas territory, when we planned to steal from them to survive. We had every possible contingency planned, only for it to fuck up in the proces. My friends were shot, and I don't know if any of them survived, since it happened right before my eyes. When it happened, I was overcome with grief, and my emotions consumed me, and I became…...This." as she molded a Grimm mask over her face, and appeared very wolf like.

She turned back and said "Ebonfang here found me, and when we touched, we formed a mental link, and we can communicate with each other via our thoughts." as Ruby was fascinated by it. "Ever since then, Ebonfang and I have been travelling together, I protect him, and he protects me." as Ebonfang tenderly licks Nyx, which makes Ruby giggle. Ruby then says "So….In a sense, he is tame? Just only to you?" as Nyx and Ebonfang both nodded. Ruby was shocked by both of them nodding, as Nyx says "I've been replaying our conversation through my thoughts to him, so whatever you say, he hears too." as Ruby nods. She looks at Ebonfang and says "So…..What, are you, exactly? I've fought beowolves before, but I've never seen one that big before."

Ebonfang growls, to Nyx, as she replies "He's a beowolf alpha. And a strong one. He has seen thousands of battles, and has held his position. When I came along, he sort of, wants me as a mate, but he understands our cause." as Ruby blushed a little from hearing the word mate. Nyx gets comfortable on Ebonfang, as Ruby is still shocked at the fact she has a beowolf alpha. Nyx says "Please, for the protection of myself and Ebonfang, don't tell anyone, in a sense, he's the only family I have." as Ruby replied "Your secret is safe with me, do you want me leave you two?" as they looked at each other, then said "Yes, that would be nice." as Ruby quickly left.

Once she was gone and out of earshot, Ebonfang says "She's nosey." as Nyx agrees with him. Ebonfang smiles, as he lays down on his back, with Nyx on top of him, as they both look up at the sky. She says "I still remember our first conversation….." as Ebonfang chuckles softly, and gently wraps his arms around her. Ebonfang replies "Yes. I remember too, how I wanted to kill you, but your scent and ferociousness would make you a proper mate." as they both enjoyed each other's presence. Nyx says "As much as it pains me….I have been, sexually frustrated, since I'm always moving, and I never get the chance to ever, well, relieve myself." as Ebonfang smiles widely.

(If you wish to continue reading, this will be an instance of sex.)

Ebonfang says "Well Nyx, we have known each other for quite some time. Is it finally time to take us one step further?" as Nyx knew exactly what he meant. She looked at him, and after long moment of thinking, she said "Ebonfang, let's go further, let's…." as her voice gets a little shaky, "Let's mate with each other." as Ebonfang had a large, wolfish grin. He gently picked her up, and began to carefully strip her naked, revealing her tiny, athletic frame to him. He eyed her up and down, looking at her small B cup breasts, scarred body, and tiny slit. Nyx sniffed the air, and said "Lavender? Did you?" as Ebonfang replied with a hearty chuckle "Yes, I found some lavender plants and hoped this would happen." as Nyx smiled. Still naked in his grasp, she slowly began to scoot down his furry body, until she made it to his groin, and saw his sheath, which hides his shaft.

She looked down, and saw his furry orbs, being large, the size of watermelons easily, as she reached down and gently caressed them. He growled softly in approval, as she noticed his large shaft, slowly coming out of his sheath. She continued to tease and play with his orbs and sheath, seeing his red shaft come out faster and faster. She worked hard, and leaned down and gave his exposed shaft a tender kiss, which caused him to growl loudly, and the rest of his shaft come out. She looked wide eyed, seeing his large, twenty-five inch long, eight inch thick shaft, with an eleven inch knot at the base.

Ebonfang gently picks her up, and slides her onto his shaft, as she begins to grind gently against his shaft, making him growl softly. She even moaned from feeling his hot shaft against her tiny, sensitive folds, which she loved. He gently growled, and thrusted up, sliding just his tip in, and spreading her tiny folds apart. She cried out in pleasure as she felt this, and also felt a thick, hot, sticky strand of pre shoot deep into her. He smirked and began to gently thrust into her, wanting to last as long as he could, even though he couldn't due to sensitivity from a lack of mating. He continued to slowly thrust deep into Nyx, loving her inner walls hugging his shaft tightly.

Nyx firmly held onto him, and moaned out in lust as she feels him spread her widely, but also, loving how she pleases him. Even she feels over sensitive from the lack of sex from years and years, so this feels divine to her. She holds on tight to him, and moans out in pleasure, as she gently rubs his furry orbs with her tail, which he likes. He continues to deeply thrust into her, making sure she gets pleasured first, as he already feels the first throb inside of her. She feels the throb as well, and that shocks her body with pleasure, making her shiver from it. Seeing the shiver, Ebonfang felt another thick, hot, sticky strand of pre shoot deep into her, as that was another signal that he was close and couldn't hold on for much longer.

Shortly after the strand of pre was shot deep into her, Nyx cried out in pure lust as she felt her slit explode with her juices, thoroughly drenching his shaft in her juices, as she pants in pleasure. Ebonfang howls in lust, as he can't hold it in anymore, and forces every single inch of his shaft, even the knot, inside of Nyx. Once fully knotted, he feels his tip shoot his incredibly hot, thick, sticky load, deep into Nyx, filling her slit and starting to make her bulge from the sheer amount. Ebonfang stops thrusting, and lets his load continue to go into her, while he gently caresses her.

Nyx moans out in pure lust, loving her tiny slit being flooded with his load, as she gets all cozy with her, and slowly begins to fall into a deep sleep. Before going to sleep, she says "Ebonfang….Wake me up an hour before sunrise." as he nods, and Nyx drifts off into her deep sleep.

 **Here we are, the next installment of the Wanderer of Remnant, I hope you all enjoyed this. Apologies for the delay in the post for this one, some real life issues came around and took hold. Writing will be slowed down, but I'll try to make sure it gets done. Agenda: Halo Story, WoW Story, Skyrim Story, Diablo 3 Story comes back. Until next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are everyone! Back in the world of Remnant! Here's a quick little refresher on what has happened! Our antagonist, Nyx, has had quite an adventure, as she has been recruited by Cinder, and joined Team RWBY, in the chapters at hand, while also having some intimate moments with her companion Ebonfang! And now, we begin a new part. As this would follow, this would be the start of volume 2 in the RWBY universe. I will always do 3-4 chapters per volume. Anyways! Enough of my banter, on with the story!**

After coming back to Beacon Academy for a new semester, Nyx was still a part of Team RWBY, and started to feel more like a family to her. Inside the cafeteria, Nyx was sitting with everyone, just having simple conversation. Nyx remained quiet while everyone discussed, and saw that Yang was busy playing with her food, with team JNPR, and even Nyx knew something bad was about to happen. In the meantime, Yang threw something, just as Weiss stood up, and got hit in the crossfire. Nyx quickly turned wisp, and dashed out of the scene before anything. Just as she left, she heard Ruby yell "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful. IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" and the war began.

Nyx was happy to make it out in time, as she saw another faunus, being a monkey, and a man with blue hair. She said "I'd wait a little if I were you." as Nyx quickly bolted off so she couldn't get in that much trouble. As soon as Nyx was in the clear, she grabbed her scroll and called for Cinder. Once it was answered, Nyx happily said "Hello my queen, so far my task has been flawless, they do not suspect a thing from me. I plan to keep it that way until the Vytal Festival. I will await further command until then." as Cinder replied "You are turning out to be quite the aid, with all the important information you have provided, along with Mercury and Emerald. When you get the chance, you know where to find me, I have a special reward for you." as the call hung up. Nyx smiled widely, as she looked up to the sky, and thought to herself.

In her mind, Ebonfang replied "Yes Nyx, that is wondrous news. We've made quite the impact. Also, I have gained control over several smaller beowolves that latched onto your scent, they listen to me, and in return, listen to you." as Nyx smiled. She thought "Let's stay on the down low, we can't risk Atlas finding us again, I'll end up having to changing my hair, tail, and ear color. But, I damn well won't, I look good in black. And the bits of red compliment me too." as Nyx sensed Ebonfang was nodding. She said "Go out and hunt Ebonfang, I'll check in on you by dusk." as Ozpin walked by, and said "Who's this Ebonfang?" as Nyx stiffened up in fear. She stuttered and said "Headmaster….I can't say….It's nothing, please just forget it." as Nyx began to get up and move.

Ozpin said "Nyx, I know you have a beowolf, an alpha specifically." as Nyx froze dead in her tracks. She stayed quiet, as he continued on, "I caught you and him on the cameras, partaking in some, unique desires. I have a feeling your beowolf is tame, but only to you, am I wrong?" as Nyx nodded slowly. She replied quietly, "Y-Yes...Ebonfang is mine. He and I have been together for as long as I can remember, as long as I am not in any danger, he possesses no danger at all. And he can see through my eyes, as well as I can see through his. He knows everyone at this academy, and if they encounter him, he will not attack, but will run off." as Ozpin listened to every detail. He said "Nyx, walk with me, we're going to meet your, Ebonfang together." as Nyx followed closely, as the two both walked over to the way to the forest behind the school.

Their walk was short, as they did move fast through the campus and getting to the forest. Once they were inside the forest, they made their way to a wide opening as Nyx stood in the middle. As she stood in the middle, she closed her eyes, as all the fur on her shot upright. Ozpin, still sipping from his mug, watched as Nyx let out one long, feral, terrifying howl into the air. Ozpin heard this, and felt nothing, as she calmed down and shook her head. She cleared her head and said "He will be here in a few moments." as Ozpin nodded.

The forest was silence, until Nyx started hearing leaves break directly in front of her. Ozpin slowly began to raise his cane, as a massive beowolf alpha lunged out from the trees, and landed in front of Nyx. She said "Good to see you too Ebonfang, this is headmaster Ozpin. Ozpin, this is my guardian, Ebonfang." as Ebonfang did a bow towards him. Ozpin bowed his head and said to Nyx, "Nyx. How do I talk with him?" as she replies "You're already talking with him. By talking to me, he hears through me, so as you talk to me, you talk to him. I'm the middle ground so to speak." as Ozpin nodded.

He said "Ebonfang, as long as you do not harm any students, do not make yourself known to students at will, Nyx or myself will personally visit you at night, with a large quantity of meat so you do not have to hunt and harm yourself. Does that sound agreeable?" as Ebonfang nodded. Ozpin continued and said "Good, we will meet again tonight, same place. And by we, I mean just Nyx, I'll put in an order for you personally Nyx, I have grown quite fond of you. You have became quite the student here at Beacon, and I know you'll make an aspiring huntress. With your strength, ferocity, and cunning, you can be a force to be reckoned with." as Nyx smiled genuinely.

She replied "Thank you headmaster, I'll be the best huntress I can be. And with Ebonfang at my side, we can be quite strong. Oh...Um, Ozpin, I have a question to ask." as Ozpin looked at her quizzically. She said "Do you actually know who I am?" as Ebonfang ran off. Ozpin said "Yes Nyx. I know who you are. I know you are wanted by Atlas, I overlooked that fact with you, because I know you have potential in you. I'll tell you this...General Ironwood," as a chill went down her spine, "Is set to visit me soon, when he visits me, I'm going to call for you. I'm going to clean you of your past, since he trusts my judgement very well." as she nods.

Nyx replies softly "O-Ozpin, if you can clean me of my past….I couldn't thank you enough. It would be giving me a fresh start. I couldn't be more thankful." as Nyx was actually in tears, as she heard that. Ozpin leaned down and wiped the tears away and said "Trust me, I will give you the chance to be normal, come now. We need to get back to the academy, I assigned a little fight for you, it's between an older team, you'll be fighting someone of Team CFVY, specifically, Fox Alistair. He's a second year student, but he is quite ferocious, and with your talents, I want to see a fight between you two, and everyone has been notified. Come now, let's go." as both of them began walking back to the academy.

The two then made it back to Beacon, and made it to the sparring arena, after Nyx armored up, where Fox was already waiting for her, as she saw him for the first time. She never knew he would look like that, but her aura sensed there was more to him than she thought. She walked up to the arena, and saw that he was watching her with those piercing white eyes. She looked at his weapons, and saw he was a hand to hand combat fighter. Once she was on her side, she cracked her weapon down to its gauntlet form, and decided to fight in the same style. Everyone in the school was watching, as Team RWBY cheered her on, while Team CFVY did the same to Fox.

Ozpin above said "Fighters, you are free to spar." as Nyx bowed at him, while Fox returned the bow. The two kept their guard up as they circled around each other, as Nyx was shorter than he was. Suddenly, Fox lunged at her with more speed than she anticipated, and managed to put her guard up in time, but his onslaught of attacks started to push her back. She remained defensive, as any attack that hit her fed her fire. She felt slashing all over her body, as she surged with fire, and blew him back, as most of her body was covered in black fire now. She rolled her shoulders and said "Thanks for giving me more potential to fight with." as she lunged at him and began her onslaught of fast hard hitting attacks.

Fox was able to block most, but not all of her attacks as some managed to get through and sear into him. He growled at her as he grabbed her hand and threw her back, and attacked her mid flight. Unable to recover properly, she takes the full blunt of his attacks. After an unending flurry, she immediately gets slammed down into the arena floor, as Fox leaps backwards. Nyx got up, heavily injured from the onslaught of attacks, as she was bleeding from her head. She stumbles forward, not giving up, as she says "When the fires have surrounded you, with the hounds of hell coming after, I've got blood on my name….When the fires are consuming you….I won't die to this." (Props to anyone who knows where the part before 'I won't die to this.')

As soon as she said that, everyone froze in fear, even Fox, as everyone saw a Grimm mask form over her face. Ozpin even stood up from his chair to witness that, as Nyx walked lazily, and almost looked like a specter. Fox stared at this, as he lunged for an attack, only for it to be grabbed, and him pulled down to her. She said "How does it feel being in the face of fear." as Fox headbutted her, only for it to nothing. She shook her head, and threw him out of the arena, as she regained her composure, saw what she did, and completely vanished in a cloud of fire. Team CFVY ran down and checked on Fox, while Team RWBY began to search for Nyx.

Hiding atop Beacon, curled up in a ball, Nyx was crying, as she let her emotions take control of her again. She slammed her fist into the roof, as she saw the roofing fall off and onto the ground, where it broke even more. She felt the Grimm mask start to form again, as she grabbed the sides, and ripped it off her face, making her face tear open and bleed profusely. She felt the mask in her hand, as she threw it down onto the ground, hitting Ozpin in the head and shattering. He said "Nyx! Please! Come down!" as she moved back in fear, her eyes completely back, as she is cowering. In that instant, she turned into her wisp, and darted off into the sky, leaving specs of embers as she leaves.

Ozpin saw the embers, as Team RWBY came outside, he said "Ruby, I'm sending your team on a rescue mission. Find Nyx and bring her back safely and with consent." as they all nod and chase after their friend and team mate.

 **And here we are everyone! The end of the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the read, as it appears Nyx has just gone through a very, very tough moment with a bit of her real self revealed. How will all of her friends treat her now? How will Cinder and her companions view her? Find out when this story comes back! Agenda: Skyrim Story, Diablo Story, Fallout Story, WoW Story, A little side story based on WoW, Halo Story, RWBY Story. Until next time everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry everyone in advance! But, the secret story I originally had plan is being put on hiatus, as I forgot to write this story when I began planning for it! Apologies on my end! But anyways! We're back in the world of Remnant, where Nyx had just ran off, after a sudden harsh revelation she couldn't even control. The start of this chapter will be from Team RWBY's perspective, but enough of this banter, on with the story!**

With Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake all in hot pursuit of Nyx, as they were told to follow the embers left by Nyx's wisp form. Ruby said "I can't believe what I saw! That can't be our teammate! She was….A monster! A creature bent on….On…." as Blake finished by said "Raising hell?" as Ruby quickly replied "Yes that!" as they kept following the trail. Yang said "I never would have thought a little faunus could be such a monstrosity! Someone has to know something about this!" as everyone just shrugged it off. Weiss said "She _made_ a Grimm mask on her face, and she even appeared more Grimm like! Is it possible she is a hybrid of sorts?" as everyone stopped, when they saw something new on their trail.

They saw a shattered Grimm mask on the ground, and followed by a trail of blood, and tracks. They saw that the tracks were someone, and they knew that someone, on their hands and knees, dragging themselves. Yang said "She's hurt…." as Blake said "The tracks indicate she is hurt, and the blood only shows it is from her face. We need to move, and fast. Keep following the trail, we will find her faster." as they realized that something much larger was coming. They heard the sounds coming from behind them. They all turned around at the same time, to see the biggest alpha Beowolf they've seen, jump over them, and follow the trail. Shocked by the event, they follow after the Beowolf, as it seems to have Nyx's scent.

Ebonfang saw Team RWBY, but he wasn't in front of them, he was to their right, in the shadows...The other Beowolf was going after the killing blow on Nyx. Team RWBY was following a wild Grimm, as Ebonfang moved to catch up, but he wasn't as big as this alpha, and knew it would be a fight for his life and Nyx's too. The other beowolf was charging, wanting to find and kill, because it smelled injured, and Ebonfang couldn't communicate with Nyx to warn her. Everyone was on track, trying to get to Nyx first, to both save her, and defend her, as Team RWBY came across Nyx's weapons on the ground, her gauntlet and axe.

Nyx, on the other hand, was already battered and injured mentally, as she was in the forest behind the school, and sitting on the edge of a pond. Her face was nearly ripped open, as she was bleeding onto the ground, and even into the water itself. She laid there, still conscious, and in just her armor, as she chose to sulk in herself, due to how she was stupid, idiotic, everything. She blamed herself for surviving, she blamed herself for the death of all her friends, as she was back to fearing for herself, and deafened to the world around her.

Curled up in a small ball, with blood on the dirt beneath her, the large beowolf comes by, and sees that Nyx is on the ground, but still breathing. Hearing the beowolf, she slowly rolls over, while saying "Ebonfang, leave me alo-" as she is instantly interrupted by a set of claws embedding deep into her stomach. Before she can even process that information, she gets clawed again, making deep gashes all over her arms, and then gets thrown away like a rag doll. She is hit against a tree, and broken, as her Aura isn't helping her at this point, as usual. The beowolf was coming to deliver the coup de grace on Nyx, and she didn't even both to fight back. The beowolf picked Nyx up, and was getting ready to bite her head clean off. She closed her eyes, and expected it to come.

But, Nyx was saved, as Team RWBY gave the alpha an onslaught and barrage of ranged attack, making Nyx fall to the ground. The beowolf turned and saw them, as it roared out in anger, and lunged at them. They tried to stop it mid flight, but it couldn't stop flying at them. Just as they were about to run out of the way, Ebonfang lunged up, grabbed the alpha, and slammed it down onto the ground, and began to fight it. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all ran to help kill the larger alpha, while Weiss came around, and started to tend to Nyx, who just laid there, still conscious.

As Ebonfang, Ruby, Yang, and Blake all handled the massive alpha, Weiss said "Nyx! Nyx! Come on! Snap out of it! We need your help!' as Nyx laid there, motionless, her eyes completely black, her body bloodied. She said weakly "L-L-L-Leave me to die…...I'm just a plague on this world….I can't even control myself." as Ruby was flung back and visibly hurt, but still chose to fight. Weiss left Nyx's weapons near her, and went to help with the fight. Nyx slowly rolled over, seeing her weapons, and all of them fighting.

Ebonfang was being as aggressive and unpredictable as he could, trying to fight the better alpha, as the alpha was being attacked from five different angles. The alpha, clearing getting angry, roared loudly, and dug his claws into Ebonfang, and threw him through some trees, making him whine and whimper in pain. When Nyx saw this, something snapped inside of her, as she was slowly getting up, but black fire was appearing all over her body. Shortly after Ebonfang was thrown back, so was everyone else, as the alpha beowolf roared out loudly, until it was interrupted by an axe thrown into its back.

The alpha beowolf turned around, and saw Nyx, who was standing up, with just a Grimm mask over her eyes. She screamed out "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE. THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, MY TEAM, EVERYTHING! EVEN IF I DIE FIGHTING, I'LL DYING PROTECT THOSE WHO NEED IT." as she seems to be emitting fire, as a weapon now. The alpha, who seemed to be laughing, giving her weakened state, charged at her. She waited until the alpha was close enough to claw at her.

Once the alpha was in ranged, she clawed back, with a claw made of black fire, and flung the alpha back. She howled loudly and aggressively, fighting for dominance, as she herself, being only five feet tall against an alpha bewolf, clearly twelve feet tall, and possibly greater, howls back. They both circle around each other, as Nyx coats her entire small frame in black fire, leaving just her mask the only thing shown. "I may have been told to never fear, but I've always feared the safety of others….I'll put my life on the line to save others, which is what I should have done with my friends who died….But, this time...There will be no mercy, there will be no surrender. Only one will walk out." Nyx said, as she made her way right towards the alpha, with everyone watching.

Nyx emitted more and more fire, being on par, size wise, with the alpha, and taking the form of a fiery beowolf, even if the fire is black. Her hands, were still hands, as she began to fight with every ounce of her strength, assaulting the beowolf, until the outer skeleton on its face began to chip and break off in chunks. The alpha couldn't fathom the intensity of the attacks, as it head kept getting smacked from left to right, as Nyx wasn't giving it an opening. The attacks only grew in intensity, as once the chunks of bone came off, next came flesh.

Nyx didn't even bother to slow down, as she only attacked faster and with more ferocity, even hearing the alpha whimpering and trying to get mercy. She screamed out "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY!" as dug her flaming hand into the beowolf's chest, grabbed its heart, and ripped it out, then crushed it. The beowolf died before it even hit the ground, as Nyx howled out like an alpha beowolf, before the flames faded away, she fell to her knees, and then onto her back, with the mask fading away. Everyone, started running towards Nyx, but Ebonfang pushed them all out of the way, and as they were all about to attack, they saw Ebonfang put his ear to Nyx's chest. They were shocked, except for Ruby, who knew, to see that this beowolf, was worried too.

Ebonfang heard and even felt Nyx's heart beat, as he let out a howl in relief, picked up Nyx, and held her close to him. He looked at the others, and got down on all fours, and gestured for them to hop onto his back. They were all hesitant at first, but Ruby got on first, followed by Yang, Weiss, and Blake, who was the most paranoid. Once all of them were on, Ruby said "I'm gonna hold on, you all should too." as they all did, and Ebonfang began to run off, holding Nyx close. They ran and ran and ran, making sure to make time fast, as Nyx was slowly waking up, but still remained unconscious as she was overworked.

They all moved fast, as it quickly became dusk, and everyone was more concerned about Nyx over their own health. They finally made it back to Beacon Academy, where the entire campus was waiting, but not with the sudden surprise brought. Ebonfang leapt over the wall, and in the center of the campus, with Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all hopping off as he stops. Ruby says "Don't attack! This beowolf protected all of us and Nyx!" as Ebonfang held Nyx close, refusing to drop her. Ozpin walked up to Ebonfang, and said "Ebonfang….Please, she's hurt, and we have doctors here, we can heal her." as his grasp slowly tightened, which Ozpin saw. He said "Ebonfang, you can trust me…" as he was interrupted by an Atlas Air Vehicle, with the spotlight aimed at Ebonfang, and soldiers suddenly coming down, ready to fire.

The soldiers circle around Ebonfang, who doesn't fight, but keeps Nyx safe, as General Ironwood came down and saw Ozpin. He said "Ozpin….You're harboring a criminal, she's wanted by Atlas for counts of robberies and murders against Atlas. Hand her over." as Nyx managed to open her eyes, and see the General herself. Ozpin said "Or what James? She was in with the wrong crowd, she has potential to be a great huntress. She has phenomenal prowess, and she's eager to right her wrongs. What's so wrong about that? She wants to be a huntress." as Ironwood was walking to Ebonfang, who was snarling, but also, completely protecting Nyx.

He replied "Ozpin, I can trust your judgement, I know it, but this woman is a wanted criminal, she needs to be put away." as Team RWBY stood in front Ebonfang, refusing to let them take Ebonfang and Nyx. Ozpin said "James, we'll both talk to her, get to know why she happened to fall into a bad bunch of people. She risked her life to save her team, and her companion." as Ebonfang nodded. Ironwood looked between Ozpin, Ebonfang, and Team RWBY, and said "Fine Ozpin, we'll both talk to her, when she wakes up and recovers."

 **And here we have it everyone, the end of the next installment for the RWBY Story! It appears Nyx here just had quite the run in, as she is caught by the very people who want to put her away for life. Will Nyx make it out safely? Or will Nyx's past finally catch up with her, and she'll suffer the consequences? I'll leave this chapter off with this nice little cliffhanger. The other story, the secret one, will resume its progress now!**


End file.
